


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by Brohooto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Growth, M/M, OHSHC AU, Slow Burn, everyone shall blossom, yuuri becomes hot oh no, yuuri is a klutz and soon realizes he is hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brohooto/pseuds/Brohooto
Summary: Yuuri just wanted to study, graduate,  and go to college so that he can eventually save his family's business. He did not want a hot guy to constantly flirt with him or new, boisterous friends that only distract him from school.But life never really goes the way Yuuri plans it to.





	1. RIP the vase and yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov, and *looks at smudged writing on hand* Pitch it Chew a lot

Yuuri did not belong here.

  
From his nerdy glasses to his worn shoes, he stood out, and not in a good way. People who noticed him, which were few and far between, could automatically tell he was a _scholarship student._ They’d wrinkle their noses at his generic, oversized sweater and purposefully avoid him- as if being poor was a plague.

  
He’d be lying if he said it didn’t bother him. He had worked hard to get in the prestigious Hasetsu High School, and he had hoped for at least some recognition for his hard work. Instead, all he got was the invisibility that applied to the poor and thinly-veiled acceptance. But he was here for a reason- to help his family’s business.

  
And to do that, he needed a quiet place to study. However, there was a teensy problem: every place was crowded.

  
The libraries looked more like a social meeting than a place of study. Every room that was supposed to be empty was filled with gossiping teens. Even the music rooms were filled with chatter instead of beautiful melodies.

  
“ _God_ , how do rich kids have so much free time on their hands?” Yuuri mumbled to himself as he trudged through yet another hallway. At this point, he was really starting to wonder if studying was really worth all this trouble. Then, he turned the corner and saw it: Music Room #3.

  
His heart jumped with hope that _maybe_ it’d be empty and he could finally study. He approached the ornate doors and lightly rapped his knuckles against the wood. Receiving no response, he pushed the doors open. For a split second, it was quiet except for the protest of hinges, and then, Yuuri was blinded by light and... _rose petals?_

  
When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed a group of six male students standing before him, expressions ranging from flabbergasted to completely emotionless. Yuuri realized he had made one very big mistake, especially when the most flamboyant of them all spoke.

  
“Ah, you must be the scholarship student I’ve heard about! Katsuki Yuuri, right?” the one in the middle said, brushing his silver bangs from his eyes. He began to walk toward Yuuri, who instinctively backed away, hands in front of him as if to protect himself. “I would have never guessed you were like _that_.”

  
“W-what? What do you m-mean by ‘like that’?” Yuuri stuttered out, squeaking when his back bumped into the door. The teen, probably sensing he had nowhere to go, got right into Yuuri’s face. He had such pretty features, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice, and if he wasn’t currently-he stopped that train of thought. Now was not the time to notice how pretty his aggressor was.

  
“Why, gay, of course!” the guy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yuuri felt his jaw hit the floor.

  
_Who is this guy_?! Yuuri thought. _He doesn’t even look_ _faintly Japanese. And now that I look at the_ _others, they don’t_ _either_ …

  
“Hm, what’s your type?” the student asked, snapping Yuuri back to reality. Yuuri felt his face heat in a blush and tried to shake his head and say _no_ , _I’m_ _not_ _gay_ , _you_ _are just crazy_ , but the weirdo wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and dragged him toward the semicircle of the other five boys.

  
Yuuri wanted to scream.

  
“Is it the friendly, cheery type?” The student gestured to one of the other boys on the far left. He had dark skin and bangs that reached right above his eyes. His face was open, mouth curved into a slight grin. He seemed nice.

  
“Or maybe the cutesy type? How about the artistic type?” This time it was the boy next to the one on the far left. He was smaller, with round cheeks and gentle brown eyes. He was holding a teddy bear and was gripping the shirt of the boy to his right, who had light brown skin and brown hair. Yuuri assumed the taller of the two was the ‘artistic’ type. They both didn’t seem so intimidating.

  
“Or even the sexual type?” Yuuri could barely glance at the guy who he was referring to. He had a blonde-black undercut, green eyes, and even some facial hair. He seemed to ooze sex appeal, and Yuuri barely suppressed the urge the step back.

  
“Maybe arrogant and proud really gets to you?” Finally they had reached the far right. This guy also had an undercut, except his was a deep blue. He had a confident smirk on his face. He was the second tallest, right after the one to his left. Now that he had been polite against his will and met all of them, Yuuri was ready to get out.

  
Right as he was about to excuse himself, he felt warm fingers grabbing his chin, bringing his face up to look directly into the blue eyes of the student who _dragged him in here in the first place._

  
“Or maybe it’s the princely type?” As he spoke, he moved so their faces so that their lips were barely a few centimeters apart. The guy’s thumb gently stroked Yuuri’s bottom lip, sending shivers down his spine. For a second, Yuuri felt at peace with this strange guy being so close, maybe even kissing him.

  
And then reality smacked some sense into him.

  
Yuuri stumbled back, face a shade so red it should be impossible. He didn’t watch where he was going, he just kept backing up, mind reeling as much as it could. He kept going till he bumped into something, and he turned to see what it was, only to watch in horror as a vase fell off the podium he had hit.

  
He dived for it, desperate to catch it. He watched in slow motion as the vase slipped through his fingers. He heard murmuring behind him, and a shiver of fear shook him to the core. He didn’t bother to get off the floor. He just laid there, waiting for the universe to end its cruel joke.

  
“Oh dear, I hope you can pay for that.”

  
_Fuck my entire existence_.

  
“I...I can’t…” Yuuri trailed off, miserable. _Dear god, please don’t let them call the cops. I can’t go to jail. If I go to jail, I’ll never get a job, and if I never get a job, my family will be kicked out. Then, we will end up in the streets and my family will-_

  
“Then you’ll just have to work as a dog!” The guy sounded way to cheery for Yuuri to feel comfortable with that sentence.

  
“What do you mean as a d-dog?” Yuuri wished he was anywhere else but here, asking this question. The middle of an active volcano would suit him just fine.

  
“I mean you’ll be the errand boy for this club!”

  
“This is a club?!” _What kind of_ _club was this_? Yuuri balked at the idea that harassing students who happened to wander into the room was a _club_.

  
“Of course! I’m Victor Nikiforov, and this is the Hasetsu High School Host Club!” Victor moved back to stand with the other guys and winked at Yuuri. “And starting today, you, Yuuri Katsuki, will be our dog till you pay off that vase.”

  
Yuuri really hated his luck.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Complete weirdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think ive ever finished a chapter this quickly 
> 
> Poor Yuuri, all he wants is a please and to mind his own damn business
> 
> enjoy~

“Ah, our dog is back!”

  
Yuuri stumbled through the door, arms full of bags. The pile tottered, and Yuuri hurried to the table in the middle of the room to set them down before they fell. He swiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked around the room.

  
After a week of being the “dog”, a person would think Yuuri would be use to the sheer extravagance of the room. Silk curtains, mahogany tables, fancy tea cups, classy couches- the room even _smelled_ like money. Everywhere he looked he was reminded about where exactly he fell in the world.

  
And then of course, there was the whole purpose of the host club.

  
Victor had said something like, ‘a place where beautiful young men entertain beautiful women who have too much time on their hands.”

  
_Emphasis on ‘too much time.’_ Yuuri couldn’t suppress a derisive snort.

  
But to Yuuri, the host club was basically just another social club-except directed at women. Yuuri knew that if his sister knew there was club where attractive boys flirted for fun, she’d redo high school just to experience it.

  
“Oh, Yuuri~” Victor called, and Yuuri turned to see him beckoning Yuuri towards him. Despite his reluctance, Yuuri approached the couch slowly, as if Victor and the girls surrounding him would attack him. _Rather be safe than sorry._

  
“Yes?” he asked quietly, careful to avoid eye contact. He let his bangs fall so they covered his eyes and nervously pushed up his glasses; he did not like the look on Victor’s face.

  
“Yuuri, you know I’m from Russia, correct?” The girls around him tittered as if him being Russian was scandalous or incredibly hot. Yuuri shook his head, because _how the hell would he know that_ , and Victor hummed thoughtfully. “Since you are from Japan, you must know a lot about the food here.”

  
“Just as much as anyone else who lives here,” he mumbled, embarrassed by how closely Victor was studying him. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, impatient for Victor to get to the point. Victor leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms.

  
“What’s you favorite dish?” Victor asked, surprising Yuuri.

  
“Um, Katsudon...” Yuuri answered slowly. He was nervous, afraid he was being made a fool of without realizing it. He didn’t get rich people at _all_.

  
“Hm, then I want to try this commoner food. Bring me some tomorrow.” Yuuri didn’t know whether to be offended, angry, embarrassed, or all of the above. To his knowledge, Katsudon wasn’t a _commoner_ food or that Yuuri was even a _commoner_. And then, for Victor to demand Yuuri bring him some was just...just _rude_.

  
Right as he opened his mouth to at least reprimand Victor, he remembered that they could still call the cops on him or get him kicked out of school. These boys no doubt had enough power to ruin Yuuri and his entire family’s lives. Yuuri clenched his fist at his side instead.

  
“Okay.” Yuuri turned and went to put up the bags. He heard giggling behind him but didn’t bother to look back.

  
~~~

  
Getting the pork-cutlet bowl wasn’t hard. The hard part was presenting it to an entire room filled with people like it was a product he was trying to sell.

  
“Is it low carb?”

  
“Is it healthy?”

  
“Is it even good?”

  
“What if it makes Victor sick?”

  
The girls crowded around him were starting give him a headache with their constant questions and closeness. The looked at the food as if it was an alien from another planet, and Yuuri really just wanted to go home.

  
“I’m going to try it!” Victor declared, puffing his chest out as if he was so brave for trying commoner food. He looked so serious, Yuuri wanted to laugh. He was trying _food_ , not trying to disable a _bomb_.

_  
This guy might be pretty, but he’s a complete weirdo._

  
Victor studied the food in front of him, scooping some up onto a small spoon and sniffing it. He seemed to steel himself, and then with a deep breath, shoved the spoon into his mouth. All the girls held their breath, like they were watching a circus performer swallow a sword. Victor chewed slowly and swallowed, face neutral. Yuuri didn’t notice he was holding his breath until he sighed when Victor spoke.

  
“It’s...It’s good!” Victor's smile was like warm sunshine on a cold day. Yuuri smiled in return without meaning to. There was just something so contagious about Victor’s smile; it was just so captivating.

  
Girls began to beg Victor to let them try it as well, but he smoothly directed their attention elsewhere with his charisma. He might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he made up for it by being one of the prettiest.

  
Later, as Yuuri was cleaning up some mess, his eyes seemed to stay on Victor the whole time.  
  
~~~

  
By the two week mark, Yuuri knew all the host’s names. And why they were such hot commodities.

  
Phichit Chulanont was from Thailand and actually a genuinely nice guy. The girls liked him because of his social charms and media-suaveness. He was a second year and even in Yuuri’s classes. They still didn’t talk outside of the club.

  
Guang-Hon Ji was a first year from China and best friends with Leo. The girls liked how cute and cuddly he seemed. He openly loved food, so the girls liked to feed him. He also liked teddy bears, which apparently the girls found really cute.

  
Leo de la Iglesia was from America and also a first year. He and Ji met when they were young despite being from different countries and have been best friends since. He’s musically talented, and if the girls are lucky, he’ll play a little something on the piano for them. Something about how the music speaks to them really draws in the girls.

  
Christophe and JJ are the ones who made Yuuri most nervous. Well, besides Victor.

  
Christophe Giacometti was a third year like Victor and by far the most touchy feely. For the short time he had been there, Yuuri had already lost count about how many times he had been groped. The girls got a thrill out of this- something about homoerotic tension, the girls had said. Yuuri never new the Swiss were so sexual or that girls were so into that.

  
Jean-Jacques Leroy- a.k.a JJ, as he insisted- was like a peacock always preening. He was from Canada and also a third year. He was as arrogant as he was charming. Initially, he was very off-putting, but Phichit told Yuuri he was actually very trustworthy. Yuuri would have to see that for himself.

  
And lastly was the leader himself, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri knew the most about him due to the sheer fact Victor never shut up about himself- when he wasn’t spewing words like ‘princess’ or ‘beautiful’ every other word, fawning over the girls, that is.

  
To sum it up: Victor is incredibly charming and smooth; however, if he is complimented about something other than his looks he’s a blushing mess. He has a poodle name Makachin that he loves dearly as well as a younger brother. He likes snow but also likes warm weather. Although he is seen as a playboy, he has never dated anybody, claiming it would ‘be unfair to the rest of the world.’ When things don’t go the way he wants them to, he pouts like a child.

  
_Now that I think about it, isn’t it_ _creepy I remember so much about him_? Yuuri brushed off the thought.

_  
It’s probably just because he’s such a unique person._

  
~~~

  
Yuri was starting to adjust to his role in the club when life decided to fuck him over. Again.

  
He had survived to week three, being the good little errand boy that mostly kept to himself. The girls were curious about his ‘poor’ life, but never approached him. Yuuri was glad he had stuck with dressing for comfort rather than style.

  
But one day, a girl bucked up her courage and asked Victor to interrogate him, which in Victor’s mind probably meant, _‘make him_ _more approachable and stylish so that the girls can talk to him themselves and make him happier_.’ Yuuri didn’t want to dwell on it too long; trying to understand Victor never worked well.

  
Yuuri was doing his duties- cleaning, running to buys stuff, being the man behind the curtain- when Victor corned him, bright grin plastered to his face. He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder, and Yuuri was instantly on edge.

  
“How badly do you need those glasses?” Victor practically purred, voice as persuasive as possible, much to Yuuri’s dislike. He didn’t like where this was going.

  
“Well, everything’s blurry without them so…”

  
“Here, let me see them for a little bit,” Victor said and snatched the glasses from Yuuri’s face before he could even protest. Yuuri groaned as his visions was reduced to blurs of shapes. _Isn’t it_ _bad enough I’m already your dog? Do you really have to take my eyesight, too_?

  
“And when was the last time you got a haircut?” Victor continued, fussing with Yuuri’s bangs. He moved them this way and that, tilting Yuuri’s head as well.

  
“I don’t know! Why do you keep asking me these question?” Yuuri couldn’t help but snap. He usually prided himself for his tolerance, but this guy had done nothing but _boss_ him around for three weeks without even a _please_. Yuuri could handle a lot, he really could. He could handle being ignored, made fun of, looked down upon, but he was finally at the end of his rope, and if he didn’t start being treated like a person, he really _was_ going to lose it.

  
“Ah!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri thought he had finally gotten his aggravation across.

  
“Yeah, it doesn’t feel so nice being-”

  
“Phichit, can you call my hairdresser, please?” Victor cut Yuuri off, leaving him confused for a second. Hairdresser...what? “Chris, can you get him a uniform that will fit him? Don’t look at me like that; I know you’ve touched him enough to know his size.”

  
“Wait, what’s going-” Yuuri started.

  
“Leo, do you have any extra contacts? Can he borrow them?”

  
“Hold on! Someone tell me-” Victor turned to Yuuri with a flourish, winking, and covered Yuuri’s mouth with his hand.

  
“Don’t worry, my little piglet! You might be more attractive than we all thought!” Yuuri tugged the hand off.

  
“‘Piglet’?! And why are you sending them to-” Victor’s smile bordered on maniacal. Yuuri shrunk where he was standing.

  
“Shush! Just wait and see!”

  
“B-but I don’t want to-” Victor pulled him into a hug, swaying softly. It was as awkward and infuriating as it was comforting. He struggled but Victor held him tight, crooning into his ear:

  
“There is no need to worry, мед.”

  
For a brief moment, Yuuri believed him.

  
And then Victor tied him to a chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will definitely be a hot Yuuri next chapter so get pumped (btw, what victor said was "honey")
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!! I love your comments!! Let me know what you think abouy Pushy victor and Yuuri starting to get a backbone!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are A++++ •^•
> 
> Poor victor doesnt know whats coming


End file.
